EYES
by deriadea
Summary: "Dari mata bisa memancarkan isi hati. Tapi engga bisa dipaksa" -Youngmin "Engga hyung, lu salah, itu engga berlaku sama gua" -Donghyun "Harusnya bisa hyung, tolong hargai perjuangan gua" -Sewoon
1. Annyeong

ANNYEONG! 1

"First impression itu penting. Dia terlalu membuat hatiku lepas kendali." – Kim Donghyun

"Entah kenapa dia selalu menarik perhatianku.

Bukan hanya saat aku bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kali.

Namun saat dia selalu ada dalam pandanganku, meskipun hanya rambutnya yang terlihat." – Lim Youngmin

Hari ini kampus sepi, mungkin karna sudah mulai sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing alias liburan. Tapi berbeda denganku, youngmin yang ditugasi untuk merekap semua data base kelas hanya pasrah duduk diruang multimedia sembari sesekali menghela nafas lelah.

Ini bukan yang pertama, namun, disaat liburan semester genap kamu harus kembali ke sekolah lamamu dan membantu seseorang sahabatmu yang sedang magang disana. Kalau bukan teman lama, mungkin youngmin tidak akan ada disini.

"Jonghyun-ah"

"hmm"

"aku lapar"

"makanlah kenapa bilang ke gua sih" Jonghyun melirik youngmin tajam.

"peka ege, ga dapet bayaran ya dapet makan kek" youngmin menyadarkan punggungnya kasar pada sandaran kursi.

"yaelah selow youngmin sayang, bentar lagi makanan kita dateng kok" Jonghyun senyum adem.

 _Asik._

Tok tok tok

Youngmin langsung nengok seketika saat pintu berbunyi.

"ambil sono, tanggung nih gua" –Jonghyun.

Tak perlu disuruhpun youngmin langsung berlari kecil kearah pintu untuk menjemput makanannya.

"annyeonghaseyo"

 _Huh? Dia….._

"maaf aku ingin bertemu Jonghyun hyung, apa ada didalam?"

"eh.. eum iya ada sebentar ya" Youngmin menyentuh telinganya tanpa sadar.

.

"Jonghyun ada yang cari"

"siapa?"

"ga tau, kayaknya adik tingkat"

"adik tingkat? OIYA!" Jonghyun langsung panik dan berlari kearah pintu, hampir aja dia tersandung.

 _Kayak kenal, dimana ya?_

.

Beberapa menit keluar akhirnya Jonghyun kembali. Makanan yang Jonghyun pesan sudah datang, namun Youngmin tidak terlihat sudah menghabiskannya. Entah kenapa Youngmin merasa sangat mengantuk sehingga dia tidak sadar tertidur didepan komputernya.

"ck,baru dua hari min udah tepar lu, bangun min makan dlu"

"hmmm"

"min, bangun wey katanya laper"

"iyaaaa" tapi mukanya malah makin ditutup pake lengan.

"entar mag lu kambuh, gua ga mau tanggung biaya rumah sakit min, bangun" kali ini Jonghyun mukul-mukul pundak Youngmin.

"hm iya bawel"

Akhirnya youngmin bangun dari tidur sesaatnya.

"yaudah gua ambil alat makan dulu yak, jangan tidur lagi, inget mag lu"

"iya bawel banget dah" Youngmin dijitak. Setelah itu Jonghyun pergi.

Bukannya bangun youngmin malah nyari tempat PW lagi untuk rebahan. Pojokan.

Setelah beberapa menit mencoba memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ada tangan dingin yang memegang pipinya. Seketika youngmin bangun. Matanya membulat saat melihat sosok yang masih asing didepannya. Refleksnya mundur dan tanpa sadar membenturkan kepalanya ketembok, dan

"AWWW sshh" Kepala bagian belakang youngmin menghantam tembok. Tangannya dan tangan orang didepannya reflex ngusap-ngusap kepala bagian belakang Youngmin.

"hyung ga apa-apa? Duh pasti sakit ya?"

Youngmin yang sadar kepalanya diusap oleh orang itu melihat kearah orang didepannya dan disaat yang bersamaan orang itu melihat kearahnya juga. Jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Hyung?"

"eh eum, iya, engga" Youngmin gagap.

"eh gimana dah, iya apa engga Hyung? Perlu gua beliin obat ga?" Muka orang ini makin panic.

"eh engga engga, ga usah maksudnya, kalo sakit mah banget, duh" akhirnya Youngmin nunduk nahan sakit sama malu.

"duh Hyung maaf, ngagetin banget ya? Ini gua disuruh Jonghyun hyung nganterin alat makan, terus sekalan nemenin hyung makan juga, eh engga nemenin deng, ngawasin" Orang asing garuk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya sambil senyum kikuk.

"Lah emangnya Jonghyun kemana" Youngmin masih belum sadar 100%, kepalanya malah jadi pening akibat benturan tadi.

"katanya ketemu mau ketemu orang, ayo kak makan, klo hyung ga makan gua yg kena omel Jonghyun Hyung"

Akhirnya Youngmin bangun dan makan dimeja tanpa computer yang sengaja disediakan untuk makan.

"nih hyung" orang itu memberi youngmin sumpit dan jajangmyeon kepada youngmin dengan senyumnya. Matanya hilang saking sipit. Youngmin kicep, terpesona mungkin.

"kamu ga ikut makan?"

 _kamu? Kok gua bilang kamu sih_

"gua …. Engga kak, gua suruh liatin hyung sampe kanannya abis doing sama jonghyun hyung"

"yaelah udah nih makan punya jonghyun, buat bayaran lu nemenin, eh ngawasin gua makan"

Youngmin memberi satu porsi jajangmyeon sisa kepada orang didepannya dengan sedikit kikuk,

"….."

"udah makan"

"kamsahamnida hyung, selamat makan"

"hmm" youngmin menyuap jajamyeonnya. "eh iya nama kamu siapa? Deket banget tah sama Jonghyun, mau aja disuruh hal konyol kayak gini"

"nama gua…"


	2. Akhirnya ketemu

_Youngmin hyung, tunggu aku datang. Sebentar lagi._

Jadi kemaren youngmin kenalan sama adik tingkatnya jonghyun, ternyata namanya Jung Sewoon, tapi youngmin manggil dia _ponyo._ bukan youngmin yang mau, iya sewoon yang mau.

Sewoon sekarang tingkat dua, jadi dia juga adik tingkatnya youngmin, tapi dia ambil kelas instrument dan vocal, beda sama youngmin yang ambil kelas dance dan rap. Ya jadi youngmin jarang liat dia.

Youngmin sekarang lagi rebahan diatas kasurnya, pulang dari kampus dan membersihkan diri youngmin meregangkan badannya dan menggeliat engga jelas diatas kasur.

 **LINE!**

 **JSW**

 _Annyeong hyung!_

 _JSW siapa?-Batin youngmin_

 **YM**

 _Iya? Siapa?_

 _Read_

 _Cepet amat readnya._

 **JSW**

 _Hayo siapa?_

 _Ini ponyo hyung. Ehehe_

 **YM**

 _Oalah ponyo._

 _Ada apa ?_

 _Btw kok tau kontak hyung?_

 **JSW**

 _Dari jonghyun hyung, hyung._

 _Hyung lagi ngapain?_

Chattingan mereka berlangsung terus sampai pukul 9 malam, isinya ya Sewoon nanya Youngmin jawab udah aja gitu doang, sampe youngmin ketiduran.

 _Hyung.._

 _Youngmin hyung.._

 _Lihat aku!_

 _Bisa ga cuman liat aku aja? Hah!_

 _Hyung peluk aku, hiks,hiks hyuung..._

Tiba-tiba youngmin terbangun. Penuh peluh dan matanya berkedip berulang kali, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran bahwa tadi hanya mimpi.

 _Itu siapa tadi- Batin youngmin._

Sekarang masih pukul 2 dini hari, youngmin tidak bisa kembali tidur, pikirannya gelisah.

Akhirnya dia membuka layar ponselnya, dan menemukan ponselnya aktif pada roomchat dia dengan Sewoon

 **Ponyo-ssi**

 _Oh gitu hyung, jadi kapan hyung berencana pindah?_

 _Hyung?_

 _Apa hyung sudah tidur?_

 _Ah hyung aku ditinggal tidur_

Iya youngmin memang akan pindah ke asrama, tapi itu saat mulai tahun ajaran baru karna dia sudah tingkat akhir. Dan akan sangat sibuk dikampus.

 _Mending besok pagi ajalah balesnya, pusing banget pala gue –Pikir youngmin_

Sebelum youngmin menutup layar ponselnya, atensinya tertarik pada pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 **DH**

 _Youngmin hyung?_

 _Mimpi buruk?_

Oke mata youngmin makin melek. Kenapa dia tau kalo youngmin abis mimpi buruk-aneh tepatnya- tadi?

 **DH**

 _Youngmin hyung?_

 _Mimpi buruk?_

 _Hyung tidur aja, semua akan baik-baik saja setelah hyung baca pesanku ini._

Youngmin hanya membacanya. Entah mengapa dia merasa hal aneh, tunggu dulu _"DH" ? siapa?_

.

.

Keesokan harinya youngmin berangkat menuju kampus sesuai titah jonghyun. Jonghyun itu kaka tingkatnya sekaligus teman sepermainannya sejak kecil. Jonghyun udah lulus dan lagi magang, kebetulan dikelas dance dan rap, kelas yang youngmin ikuti.

"min, lu ngapa dah? Oiya semalem ngobrolin apaan ama sewoon ampe malem?"

"lah kok lu tau?"

"iyalah dia chat gue, katanya pesan dia ga lu bales bales"

"hehe gua ketiduran, ya cuman obrolan ringan aja, dia nanya ya gua jawab"

"oh, yaudah nih ketikin absen anak baru kelas dance ya. Gua ke toilet dulu. Kerjaan lu cuman itu, mau lu kerjain kapan juga terserah asal sore ini udah ada di email gua, oke"

"yes capt"

Youngmin mengerjakan tugas itu langsung, karna dia tidak biasa menumpuk kerjaan.

Sedikit lagi rampung tiba-tiba ada yang menghentikan kegiatannya.

 _Kim Donghyun (peminatan)_

"Kok bisa sih ada yang masuk peminatan dance? Emang dia jurusan apaan, kenapa ga ambil dance aja tanggung amat"

Saat aktifitasnya berhenti jonghyun masuk.

"hyun, taun ini bisa ambil peminatan untuk anak baru?"

"donghyun ya?"

"lah kok tau"

"sepupu gue"

"lah emang dia jurusan apaan?"

"instrument dan vocal"

"nah loh ngapain peminatan dance?"

"minatnya bukan di dance, tapi sama orang didalemnya"

Youngmin mengerutkan dahinya, _siapa?_

"udeh lanjutin aja, masalah akademik dia gua yang ngurus, klo udh mulai masuk kuliah gua titip dia ya"

"paan sih titip-titip udah kayak makanan ae"

"yeu, gua minta tolong"

.

.

.

Kerjaan youngmin udah beres, sekarang dia lagi nangkring depan kantin dengan segelas jus jeruk.

Dia menscroll chat room linenya, dan membalas satu-satu pesan yang masuk.

 **YM**

 _Ponyo, maaf ya semalam ketiduran_

 _Hyung pindah ke asrama minggu depan, karna bulan depan udah masuk ajaran baru._

 _Read_

 _Lagi-lagi cepet banget readnya._

 **Ponyo-ssi**

 _ah coba tingkat dua boleh masuk asrama, aku pengen sekamar sama hyung._

 **YM**

 _Yaudah lu balik tingkat satu aja lagi biar (WAJIB) asrama kkkk_

 **Ponyo-ssi**

 _Bisa ga ya?_

 **YM**

 _Yeu, diseriusin lu mah_

 _Becanda, mana bisa sih nyo_

 _Walaupun bisa, ga bisa nawar mau sekamer sama siapa._

 **Ponyo-ssi**

 _Hmm :(_

"Youngmin! Oppa!" youngmin reflex nengok dan mendapati siyeon berlari kecil kearahnya.

"oppa ngapain disini?" siyeon duduk di depan youngmin.

"bantuin jonghyun hyu-sunbae"

"ahh kim jonghyun mantan ketua osis SMA kita dulu kan?"

"kenal?"

"kenal lah, siapa yang ga kenal ketua osis kalem macem dia"

"wah jangan-jangan dulu pernah suka sama dia juga ya kamu?"

"oppa... aku sukanya sama oppa aja kok"

"yee, malu nih" youngmin ngaduk es jeruknya "kamu ngapain kesini?"

"mungkin jodoh sama oppa, ehehe"

Youngmin keselek. "becanda oppa, ya aku usaha gimna sih,mau ngambil berkas"

"berkas apaan? Kamu aja ga kuliah disini"

"belum wew, tahun depan aku mau kesini. berkas temen sih, sebenernya nganter temen sih. Tapi dia belom nongol nih"

Youngmin ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

Iya jadi dulu siyeon itu mantannya youngmin. Siyeon 3tahun dibawah youngmin, dia pacaran dari SMA sampe youngmin masuk kuliah. Dia putus gara-gara siyeon ga suka youngmin kadang deket banget sama temen cowonya. Dia pernah ngira kalo youngmin itu homo, dan banyak juga yang bilang dia itu kecewean karna mukanya cantik. Tapi sungguh youngmin masih normal kok. Masih.

Youngmin juga banyak yang suka pas dia magang bem dikampus pas tingkat 1, ya gitudeh namanya juga anak kecil, terus sekarang dia ya ngebet pengen balikan. Tapi youngmin udah biasa aja.

"eh itu dia! Hyun siniii"

Youngmin nengok dan melihat sosok lelaki yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya, dia tersenyum youngmin juga senyum.

"hyun ini youngmin oppa, yang sering aku ceritain itu lho"

"yeon kamu cerita apaan ama dia-_-"

"katanya hyung baik, bahkan terlalu baik buat dia" –ini cowo itu.

"eh hyun, kan udah gue bilang jangan ember gimana sih?"

"sorry yeon, gua donghyun sahabatnya siyeon" donghyun mengulurkan tangan ke youngmin.

Youngmin engga ragu buat nyambut tangannya donghyun. Tapi dia tiba-tiba teringat sama mimpi buruk dan pesan dari si DH yang misterius itu, jadi dia ngelamun aga lama gitu.

"hyung?"

"eh ya maaf, kayak pernah ketemu dimana ya?"

"emang pernah ketemu hyun?"

"hmm"-youngmin

"yang kemarin nyariin jonghyun hyung diruang multi hyung"

 _AH iya dia, tapi pas kemaren..._

"oiyaa itu kita ketemu, tpi pas itu juga saya mikir pernah liat kamu"

"ihh youngmin oppa kenapa jadi saya-kamu sih ngomong sama donghyunnya"

"yee kan oppa baru ketemu yeon, masa udah gua-elu"

"santai aja hyung, tapi gua rasa kita belum pernah ketemu langsung"

 _belum pernah ketemu langsung?_

 _Lu siapa dah donghyun? Pas gua liat lu, ada yang aneh. Seperti ketemu orang lama kenal, tapi pas ketemu asing._

TBC^^


End file.
